


Day Twenty-Nine - “I love you”s

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [29]
Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Twenty-Nine, “I love you”s: Your OTP saying they love each other for the first time. When was this? What context was it in? What did it feel like for them?





	Day Twenty-Nine - “I love you”s

**Author's Note:**

> Have some gwenya yall

"God, I love her so much.” Gwen sighed, her head resting on her hand.

A voice startled her out of her thoughts. “You love what so much?”

She jumped, her gaze immediately turning to whoever was behind her. “Peter.?”

Peter smiled, sitting down next to her. “What are you talking to yourself about?”

“Nothing?” Gwen sputtered out, “Nothing.”

He raised an eyebrow, “Really?” Peter was smart. But he was also pretty oblivious. Hopefully he wouldn’t- “Anya?”

“What?!”

“You were looking at her when- oh.” Peter looked at her, eyes gleaming. “_Oh_.”

“Peter, please.”

“You should tell her.”

“Tell her what?”

“That you love her, silly. You just said you did.”

“She knows that. I think.” Gwen hums, looking back at the girl. She was working on some kind of project- Gwen didnt remember what class.

“You think? And how-”

“Peter, you sense idiot. We’ve been dating for the past two weeks.” Gwen grows silent. “Also, I dunno if I’ve ever hold her that I love her.”

Peter takes a moment to think. “Go tell her then.”

“Fine,” Gwen nods, “But you had better tell Harry you love him, too.”

“What?” She swears his face went bright red.

She stands, getting ready to face her girlfriend. “_I’m_ not the dense one here, Parker.”

“Hey!”

Gwen ignores him, walking up behind Anya and hugging her. “I love you. Have I told you that yet?”

“I don’t believe you have.” The other girl supplies, leaning into the hug.

“And?”

“I love you too.”


End file.
